pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
My dear Friend Electrike
My dear Friend Electrike It was a jolly Christmas. My parents had Bought me and my sister 2 Gameboys, complete with Pokémon Ruby for me and Pokémon sapphire for my sister. I chose mudkip and she had chosen treecko. The first gym was easy because of our type advantages. 7 weeks pasted by and both of us where stuck on the champion. My sister did beat him first but it was just a friendly game I assumed. A year pasted and we got our Black and White. I chose Black because the Pokémon (Reshiram) on the cover looked awesome and cool, in my opinion. Both of us were still on our 3rd Gym leader when our dog sparky died of age . We were sad but I was the most because he was the perfect dog, just like an electrike. " Wait" I said to myself. "Electrike is just what a I need to feel that sparky is still here". I put the cartridge in and started played Ruby again, caught an electrike, and named it Sparky as a tribute to our dog. It was late at night when I caught it so I had to go to sleep, but I always knew that Sparky's soul would be here with me because of the electrike I caught. The next day, I started training Sparky the Electrike, and in only a week he was already level 54 (Hardcore training). But still an Electrike. My sister told me to evolve him, but I just couldn't. I made a pledge the day I caught it. It went something like this "Through death and things far worst, we will always be friends through the ages forever". The next day my Pokémon Ruby cartridge looked a bit yellow for some reason. I thought the color was just rotting or something. I played it and saw that the screens were a tint yellower as well. I checked my team. It was only my electrike but level 100. "Odd," I thought. I checked it's summary to see it have red pupils instead of black. "Glitches," I told myself. Years later Pokémon ORAS came around. I still choose ruby (the remake, at least). I chose mudkip, as it is the best for ruby even though treecko is cooler in my opinion. I caught electrike and named it sparky as a tribute to the old ruby sparky. This time I evolved it and got to use mega evolution. It was in my list of favorite mega pokemon. I was going to play Omega ruby but a small grey thing caught my eye. It was my ruby cartridge. I ran and grabbed my GBA and put the cartridge in and waited for the screen to show up. I started Ruby. The screen was a lot yellower and the background music was a bit staticky. I chose my save file look at my team and Sparky was still level 100. Strange, I thought. I went to go to the Pokemon Center. Then a text message popped up and said Sparky: ".....Fight....Me..." Then the battle screen came up to show Sparky was level 1. My sprite threw a Pokeball. "Strange, I thought I only had sparky." My level 78 Eruption (Groudon) was sent in. Sparky wiped him out with a quick attack. I thought to myself "That can't be". More failures occurred until I was left with another Sparky. "Another one?" I sent it out anyways. The electrike I sent out was shiny instead of its natural color. A chat box appeared. The shiny electrike told me, "Go get your 3ds with OR on it." I did as he said. Later on, the long fight between shiny and non-shiny Sparky was ended with the shiny version taking a critical hit. But I still had one more pokemon left even though all 6 were not able to fight. I sent out my Manectric named Sparky, with the mega stone. I thought to myself "This is a dream or some sort..." Then the manectric replied "It is real". The manectric Mega evolved and used thunderbolt and finished the Dark (I could say) Sparky. Then he faded away but before he did tears were rushing out. And then I was at the pokecenter. I thought to myself "I'm not touching this game again". Just then the next day on the news, I saw that there was a father dog that killed its own son to protect its own House Keeper. The father dog was rushing tears as well. I then realized that it was my fault for making a tribute. Not only that but the Father was a sibling to Sparky. And now it's my fault...And I s-should probably tell someone but w-wait they won't believe me. Now the dogs a-are g-g-gonna find me a-and get me for this......this is all I can spare my time with before they c-come. Goodbye The End Category:Freindship even through death. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game